


A Chat...

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: I put on ASiB yesterday as I do once in a while as background noise - and I had a thought, that of course Mrs. Hudson knew Irene Adler was there, and then I wondered how a conversation between the two of them might go...





	A Chat...

"Ms. Adler."

"Ah. Mrs. Hudson." Irene smirked in the landlady's direction as she finished climbing in the bedroom window.

"You could have just knocked, you know."

"Ah, but what is the fun in that?" Irene shrugged at her.

"Come, sit, I have the kettle on."

"You were expecting me."

Mrs. Hudson rolled her eyes, then turned on her heel, leaving Irene no choice but to follow.

 

"You wish to know my intentions." Irene snorted, but accepted a biscuit from the offered plate. "Homemade... lovely."

"I may not be their housekeeper, but -"

"It's just a game."

"A game."

"Curious, I suppose. I want to see just how good he is."

"And..."

"And?"

"You do realise... he has no interest in you other than the mental exercise you are offering him."

Irene added milk to her tea and sighed. "I have no interest in him, other than to make as much money off his brother as I can, when Sherlock inevitably fails."

"He hasn't failed yet."

"No - but he is running out of time. And I suppose I'm curious to see them function together in their own environment, if they are - if Sherlock is - as unaware of John's feelings as he seemed to be when they visited my rooms."

"I assure you -" Mrs. Hudson spoke too quickly, and closed her mouth as she realised how much the other woman understood.

Irene nodded. "Clueless. Ah, well. Just as well, probably. Sentiment - clogs up the works. Don't worry - I have no intention of hurting him. Just want to use him a bit."

Mrs. Hudson's eyes narrowed at her for a moment. "Just be careful my dear, I wouldn't go so far as to ill-use him too harshly. There are consequences to playing with fire, you may very well find yourself a bit burned."

"It's why I play the game, Mrs. Hudson, what's the point if there is no danger involved?" She gave Mrs. Hudson a wink, then finished her biscuit. "I haven't had biscuits like these since I was a child -"

"I'll make sure to get you the recipe."

Irene's face creased into a rare honest smile that reached her eyes. "You are quite necessary, aren't you?"

"He'll never have to find out." Mrs. Hudson returned the smile, then picked up the tea tray and swept decisively from the flat.


End file.
